My Immortal: Rebellion
by Lucy Labrador
Summary: Omen goes through a stage of teenage rebellion which lands him in huge trouble with his parents, Sonic and Shadow. The results of the misbehaviours of one night are a lot worse than any of them could think. * * Sonadow, Rated T for Swearing and Sexualy Suggestive Themes. OC. Set after My Immortal: Confinement.
1. Chapter 1

**My Immortal: Rebellion**

**Chapter 1**

**This story has Omen in it a lot again, so like last time, sorry for the OC. **

Sonic and Shadow were over the moon and relieved to have their son back for good. They both thought that this would mean it was time to start their happy, perfect little family, that Omen loved his fathers so much that he would never disobey them and that he would always be there by their sides.

Over the next few months they would come to realise more and more that they were wrong, completely wrong.

Omen acted sensible and okay for the first night, he was feeling a lot better, he was getting back to his usual self. However, his usual self was over confident, cocky and compulsive so his behaviour soon changed.

"Omen, after landing yourself in prison you are not allowed out without our supervision for more than an hour." Shadow said to him sternly. Omen just gave a 'Hmph', folded his arms and looked away from his father.

"It's for your own good Omen. I don't want you getting hurt again." Sonic said solemnly. "Doesn't mean you can't go out though. Like Shadow said, you can go out for an hour at a time or go out for longer with us. It's not like we're trapping you." he explained.

"I never complained nor protested so I don't know why you're trying to explain yourself." Omen said callously then walked to his room in a mood.

"He was complaining, with his actions." Shadow grumbled. "I hate it when he does that." he hissed, "He has such an attitude." Shadow said, folded his arms and looked away just like Omen had.

"I'm not even going to say it." Sonic sighed.

"Say what?" Shadow asked, narrowing his eyes.

"You do realise that you're such a hypocrite. Look at what you're doing Shadow, exactly what you hate Omen doing." Sonic said with a smirk. Shadow's eyes widened and his arms fell to his sides.

"I… do that a lot, don't I?" Shadow asked worriedly. Sonic nodded. "I… didn't realise. It must be a subconscious action." he mumbled. With an annoying and mischievous chuckle, Sonic put arm around the grumpy dark hedgehog and led him to the living room.

Several hours of watching TV, which consisted of mostly making out of the sofa while the TV was on in the background, Sonic and Shadow decided to go and check on Omen, he hadn't made a sound all of this time. "Wow, he really is so much like you Shadow, always sulking, not making a sound, not wanting to join in." Sonic teased while walking to his room.

Shadow stood in at the end of the hallway and watched him walk into Omen's room. "SNEAKY LITTLE BASTARD!"

"Is that another similarity!?" Shadow yelled in anger. Sonic ran out again.

"He's gone, and the window's open! He's sneaked out! " Sonic yelled in fear. Shadow looked furious then ran out of the front door to go and find him. Sonic stayed at him, he knew the drill, Omen has already gone missing once before.

Several hours later, Sonic heard the door slam open, whoever had opened it was angry and had opened it so hard it had sung all of the way around and hit the wall. "SONIC! GET HERE NOW AND LOOK AT WHAT OMEN HAS DONE!" Sonic heard Shadow's voice booming, he sounded furious.

Sonic ran out into the hallway to find Omen at the door with Shadow, Sonic looked closely at Omen then gasped. "You got a piercing!?" Sonic yelled, noticing the small gold ring on the side of his left ear.

"You never said I couldn't." Omen hissed.

"You should have asked, and you shouldn't have left the house!" Shadow said to him through gritted teeth. He pushed Omen inside of the house and shut the door hard. "Why did you do it?!" Shadow yelled viciously.

"The people who I was with told me to do it. They all had piercing too, it seemed like a good idea!" Omen exclaimed.

"Oh, so you want me to blame them?" Shadow hissed. Omen's head nodded confidently. "No, I blame you for believing them and trusting people you've only just met! You shouldn't have been with them in the first place so it _is_ your fault!"

Omen's eyes narrowed, his face expression looked sour, he was not liking what Shadow was saying. "You never said that I couldn't. You cannot possibly punish me now, because you never made any of these rules, you never told me I can't talk to people or get a piercing." Omen hissed.

Shadow was silent, but he still looked furious. "He does have a point, Shadow." Sonic said calmly. Omen nodded to back Sonic up, he smirked at him. "But… this did happen because you disobeyed the rule that we did give you, and that was to stay in the house unless we say you can go." Sonic said. This wiped the smirk off of Omen's face.

Whenever Shadow was raging at him, Sonic would always be there to back him up but today he was on Shadow's side. "We're not going to punish you for the piercing, but we will punish you for leaving the house without our permission." Sonic said sternly.

"But… dad! I thought you were cool! You know, laid back. You used to let me get away with everything, you were on my side. What happened to you?" Omen exclaimed.

"You could have gotten into danger all over again. I don't want that to happen to you, so you're staying here for your own good." Sonic explained. Omen stamped his foot in anger. "And take that out of your ear, if you're lucky it'll heal up by tomorrow and we can forget this whole thing!" Sonic yelled.

Omen smirked. "No, it's staying in… and I'm going out." he said sounding cocky. Shadow grabbed a hold of him and held him in place tightly.

"Don't even think about it. You're staying here." Shadow growled and tried to pull him to his bedroom. Omen struggled all he could, but Shadow was too angry which made him too strong to escape from.

Sonic watched as the two of them struggled, Shadow had his arms around Omen and he was pulling the rebellious teen alone and Omen was yelling and wriggling to get free. Shadow then yelped and let go, his eyes were wide with pain. Sonic cringed as he realised that Shadow now had a chaos spear lodged in his foot, it had gone through his shoe. Omen used this opportunity to run out of the front door, Sonic knew he couldn't stop him, so he didn't try to.

"Shadow, what do we do?" Sonic asked in despair. "I thought he would be good for us." he sighed. Shadow was now limping over to the kitchen where the first aid kit was. Sonic followed him in getting frustrated. "What do we do Shadow?" he asked again. "We can't just leave him to go out there on his own!" he exclaimed.

"Yes we can and we will! Just leave him out there in the big complicated world, when he's fed up or too hungry and cold with no where to stay he'll come crawling back to us, just you wait. So there's no need to worry." Shadow snapped. "Anyway, it's me you need to be worried about, he nearly cut my foot in half." Shadow hissed in pain as he sat down with the first aid kit he had just gotten out of the cupboard. Sonic sighed and sat down by him to help him with his wound.

Hours passed again and it got dark. Sonic and Shadow watched TV into the late hours of the night, waiting for Omen to return but he never did. "Let's go to bed Sonic. By the morning he will have returned and begging for us not the throw him out again." Shadow said while gritting his teeth in anger.

"Throw him out? But we're not going to do that?" Sonic said sounding confused.

"Who said we're not. He obviously doesn't like us, he cares more about going out and being an idiot." Shadow hissed.

"Shadow, you need to calm down, stop being so angry at him. I know what he's doing is wrong but there's no need to be like this with him." Sonic complained. "And you're… kind of scaring me." he added, nervously.

Shadow turned to Sonic, giving him a soft look. "I'm sorry Sonic." Shadow said in a much calmer voice. "I didn't realise… you know I'll never hurt you."

"Yeah, I know but your behaviour is still kind of intimidating." Sonic said while rubbing the back of his neck. Shadow sighed with a smile.

"Aww, Sonic, I love it when you're like this… all worried and timid. Come here." Shadow said softly and led him to the bedroom. This put a smile on Sonic's face. "I'll take your mind off of all of this." The two of them walked into the bedroom excitedly and closed the door.

**Lucy Labrador**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Immortal: Rebellion**

**Chapter 2**

It was about Three o'clock in the morning when Omen slid through the kitchen window and landed on the floor face first. He was sneaking in so that his parents would not hear him and tell him off. He knew he would be told off for one fact, he smelt of alcohol, he was full of it too.

When he finally managed to get up, he crept to his bedroom and collapsed onto the bed, immediately falling asleep afterwards, on top of his covers in a drunk, filthy heap.

When Sonic woke up that morning, he got up in a hurry, hoping to see Omen somewhere in the house or at the front door waiting for it to be opened for him. Sonic ran out of the bedroom but stopped when he saw Omen's bedroom door open on the opposite side, it wasn't open before he had gone to bed. Sonic peeked inside and saw Omen, his heart sunk with relief.

Sonic walked over to the exhausted looking teen and shook him gently. "Omen… wake up. I'm glad that you're home. Are you okay?" Sonic whispered. Omen turned over from his side to his back, a breath escaped from his mouth, Sonic's nose filled with the smell of alcohol. "No way! You. Did. Not!" Sonic yelled firmly.

Omen slowly woke up after hearing his father's loud voice. His eyes were bloodshot and his fur was matted with dirt and sweat. That was when Sonic got furious with him. "Right you! You're going in the shower now!" Sonic yelled and yanked Omen off of the bed, he pulled the half asleep and still drunk hedgehog over to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Sonic then yanked off Omen's gloves, shoes and socks and shoved him into the bath and turned on the electric shower that hung over it. Omen screamed out in shock, he was still drunk, slightly hung-over, still half asleep and he had been shoved into a freezing cold shower. Shadow then ran into the room to see where the scream had come from. "What the hell is going on here?!" Shadow asked, sounding slightly groggy, it looked as if he had just woken up too.

"Omen was drinking last night, he's in a horrible state, so I'm helping him out of it." Sonic said sounding very angry. Omen was standing in the shower, shivering and looking at Shadow as though he was asking for forgiveness.

"You know what Omen… you're on your own. Don't come _ever_ come crying to me for help unless your behaviour improves." Shadow threatened then walked off to the kitchen.

Omen looked very uncomfortable, he was enjoying the freezing cold water hitting his fur and skin. He tried to get out but Sonic kept him in. "Clean yourself off!" Sonic demanded. Omen just cowered as thought the water was dangerous.

"But I hate water… it's cold… and wet and horrible!" Omen cried out. He looked at Sonic with pleading eyes but Sonic just gave him a hard and irate look back.

"I hate water too but this is for your own good." Sonic said and stood on the spot with his arms crossed waiting for Omen to do as he was told. "I'll turn the water warm if you don't like the cold. I just wanted you to snap out of that state you were in." Sonic grumbled and turned the knob inside the shower to make it warm. Omen now did as he was told since it was a lot more bearable to stand in under the pouring water.

When Omen was done and finished with the shower, Sonic threw a towel at him and stood to make sure he dried himself. When Omen had shaken and rubbed himself dry Sonic dragged him into the kitchen where Shadow was standing by one the counter sipping a cup of coffee. He didn't bother to intervene with Sonic's actions, he just stood at the side of the room looking irritated.

Sonic poured Omen cereal and a glass of orange juice. "Eat up. And I want to see that orange juice gone. You need vitamins." Sonic ordered.

"B-but… Dad." Omen rasped looking tired and uncomfortable.

"No buts. You're not leaving this table until it's gone." Sonic snapped. Omen sighed and picked up his spoon, he began to eat. He was getting through the meal very slowly, even though it was just a small bowl. Shadow was watching him from behind while drinking his coffee, Sonic was sitting across the table watching Omen.

After five minutes Omen finished his cereal and drink. "Here's some more… you still look drained." Sonic said and poured him some more orange juice. The sound of the liquid splashing about the glass and filling it up filled Omen's ears.

"DAD!" Omen exclaimed his hands seemed to disappear under the table.

"You will drink it." Sonic said sternly. "You need it."

"Sonic." Shadow said while clearing his throat. "Come here." he said, Sonic went to where Shadow was standing and looked at Omen from there. "I think you should let him use the toilet before he drinks his second glass." Shadow whispered his Sonic's ear. Sonic's eyes widened when he saw Omen holding himself with one hand and holding the glass with another, drinking up slowly.

"For chaos sake Omen, finish that drink and go to the bathroom." Sonic said sounding irritated. Omen didn't bother to finish, he just slammed down the glass and ran out of the room. Sonic put his face in his hands and gave a loud and frustrated sigh.

After Omen finished his breakfast he went back to bed, he had a lot of sleep he needed to catch up on and a pounding headache to sleep through.

After that ordeal, Omen didn't leave the house at all. He had learnt his lesson and decided to do as he was told from then on.

Several months later, when the three of the them were sitting in the front garden, which didn't have a fence, so Omen was trusted by them, a girl who looked as if she was about the age of sixteen walked up to them.

"Omen! I thought that was you!" The female hedgehog said sounding very angry. She was a pink hedgehog with long hair down to her waist, wearing casual clothes which were jeans and T shirt, which was all very tight fitting and revealing. "How could you leave me like that? I've been trying to find you ever since that night!" she snapped.

Omen looked at her with wide eyes. "Why, what happened that night. I don't remember what happened… I can't even remember your name." Omen said nervously and got up to walk over to her. Then she looked furious.

"I'm Amber, and you made me pregnant!" she yelled.

Sonic and Shadow went white in the face. Omen was speechless. "How?" he asked. She slapped him in the face. "You know how!" she screamed. "Thanks to you I'm sixteen and pregnant! I need somewhere to stay with my baby, my parents chucked me out all because of you!"

"Sixteen is okay to be pregnant." Omen said nervously.

"Not to me, and not to my parents! I have to stay with you!" She yelled.

"Umm… abortion?" Omen suggested, callously. He got too slaps. "Okay! You want to keep it, I get it!" Omen exclaimed before he could get a third. Omen then turned to Sonic and Shadow who were still in shock.

"Omen… please tell us this is a mistake, that you're not going to be a father." Shadow said seriously.

"She's _not_ making a mistake and… I _am_ going to be a father." Omen said nervously. "Now… umm… what was your name again?" Omen turned to Amber.

"It's Amber!" she said while slapping him in the face again. "Remember it this time!"

"Can… Amber stay with us?" Omen asked his parents while trying to shake off the pain. Shadow didn't say anything, he just looked furious.

"Well, she's going to have to, isn't she?" Sonic stepped up and said.

"Are these your brother's are something?" Amber asked.

"No, they're my parents." Omen said nervously.

"But… they're both men… and they look the same age as you… which is one is your real dad?" she asked.

"Both." Omen said through gritted teeth.

"How!?" She exclaimed.

"Magic." Omen grumbled and dragged her inside the house.

"Shadow, what do we do!?" Sonic asked him in a panic.

"I'm teaching him a lesson." Shadow growled and went into the house after Omen. "OMEN! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS! YOU'RE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" Shadow ran into the house and living room booming, regardless of the fact that Amber was with him.

"I'm old enough, how can you say this, and you never said I couldn't!" Omen argued back. "I'm old enough to be a dad, just like you two. I'm not a kid!"

"But she is!" Shadow said through gritted teeth. "And from a one night stand."

"You didn't say I couldn't have any one night stands!" Omen exclaimed. That's when Shadow snapped, he grabbed Omen by shoulders and pushed him against the wall. Amber didn't seem bothered, she just sat on the sofa and began to text her friend, Taylor, with her mobile.

"You're going to get it now!" Shadow yelled and punched Omen in the face. Shadow broke away and cried out in pain, Omen ran out of the door. "AHH!" You son of a bitch!" Shadow yelled, there was another chaos spear in the same foot as before.

"Your family is weird. Perhaps I'll be better off as a single mother." Amber said with a foul attitude while chewing gum, she folded her arms and stayed seated on the sofa.

"No, it's fine… stay here. I'm so sorry about this." Shadow said and limped out of the living room to find Omen.

After several hours and shouting, screaming, punching, chaos spears and more, it all calmed down, the four of them were sitting in the living room, five, counting the unborn baby, sitting in silence. Then there was a knock on the door, Sonic got up to open it. There was a teenage female hedgehog who had yellow fur and was wearing a pink top and black skirt, she was crying her eyes out. "Is this where Omen lives?" she asked through her tears.

Sonic noticed the small bump on her stomach and felt his own stomach begin the churn. "Yes… why do you need him?" Sonic asked nervously. Omen showed up at the door to see who it was and his eyes widened.

"Omen! I'm Taylor… if you remember me. Amber told me she found out where you live… I have something really important to tell you." she said.

"You're not pregnant too are you?" Omen joked with a smirk. She nodded. Omen's smile disappeared and his eyes widened.

"With… your child." she said breathlessly. "I've lost everything, my job, my university place, EVERYTHING!" she sobbed.

"OMEN YOU LIFE RUINER!" Sonic yelled while the young girl stood and door step and sobbed.

**Lucy Labrador**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Immortal**

**Chapter 3**

All of a sudden, their two bedroom cottage, that had been fine for Sonic and Shadow for so many years, seemed very small. Now they had a child, his two girlfriends and two unborn grandchildren. "We need a bigger house." Omen said to Sonic and Shadow, while the three of them were in the kitchen and the two girls were in the living room.

Shadow snapped, his eye stitched and he lashed out at his son. "No! _You_ need a bigger house! We're not moving because you decided to get two girls pregnant!" Shadow yelled.

"I didn't decide though, it was an accident. I don't even remember what happened that night! For all I know the two of them are lying and the real fathers of their babies rejected them so they came to me!" Omen yelled.

"No Omen. It _was_ you. They told us the exact date that you got them both pregnant and it matches with the date that you went out and got drunk!" Sonic yelled. "They are not lying and you've ruined both of their lives!"

"No, no he hasn't." Shadow said. "You're going to make sure that the both of them have the best lives that they could ever have. You must not let them down, if you do I'll put your head on a spike!" he yelled in Omen's face.

"Y-yes sir." Omen cowered and ran out of the room, Shadow guessed it was to the two girls. Sonic and Shadow were now alone.

"How is he going to get his own house?" Sonic asked Shadow.

"He's going to get a job to pay for it." Shadow said plainly. "He has to know the true meaning of a hard day's work for minimum wage." he said sounding annoyed.

"Shadow, I have no idea of what you're an about. You've never worked for minimum wage. neither have I, so why would we tell him to do it?" Sonic asked.

"Well, he's not scrounging off of us. He's been living with us for too long Sonic. He's old enough now to earn for himself. He's not living off of us!"

"Shadow, what the hell are you on about?! Neither of us even work, we're living of Professor Gerald's inheritance that you managed to get a hold of. We're no better than him!" Sonic yelled.

"I'm not squandering it though, I could afford a mansion… no, two mansions with a all of that money, but we're living here in a little cottage in the middle of nowhere." Shadow hissed, feeling offended.

"Yes, but it still doesn't give you the excuse to say what Omen should be doing." Sonic hissed.

Shadow sighed and looked down at the floor in shame. "Fine." Shadow sighed. "You're right… I supposed I could… share it with him." Shadow cringed at the thought of Omen having that much money. "No, I can't, he wouldn't use it right. He's be crying back to us within two days telling us that he's spent it all." he mumbled.

"We'll spend it for him then." Sonic said. "And give him guidance. He's our son Shadow and we need to help him." he said pleadingly. "I don't care how bad he's been… I still love him and I know you do too."

"Yes, I can't deny it… but I hate him just as much as I love him right now." Shadow gritted his teeth.

Then one of the girls walked into the room, it was Taylor. "Umm… is Omen in here? We haven't seen him ever since he came in here with you." She asked timidly.

"We thought he was in there with you." Shadow said monotonously. Shadow immediately turned to Sonic, the both of their eyes widened and they ran to Omen's room, the window was open once again.

"SNEAKY LITTLE BASTARD!" Sonic yelled.

"Why? What's happened?" Amber came out of the living room and into the hallway when she heard Sonic shouting at the top of his voice.

"Omen escaped out of his bedroom window while we thought he had gone into see you two." Sonic sighed while he came out of the bedroom to see Amber and Taylor.

"Why did he leave us?!" Taylor exclaimed worriedly.

"Because he's selfish and he's a coward." Shadow hissed looking furious.

"It's hard to believe that you two are gay." Amber said, noticing Shadow's anger and fury.

"We're not. We're Bi." Sonic said sounding offended. Shadow rolled his eyes, sighed and walked down the hall and through the front door. "Do any of you want something to eat, while Shadow is finding Omen?" Sonic asked nervously. Amber just scoffed and went back into the living room. Taylor nodded timidly.

Ten minutes later Shadow found Omen in a nearby Pub getting served a drink. "Oh no you don't!" Shadow exclaimed and pulled Omen away from the bar. "You should be ashamed, serving a minor drinks!" Shadow said to the person at the bar.

"But he isn't, he's your son Shadow, immortal like you, so he isn't a minor." said the man serving drinks. "I thought he might be a son of yours when he first came here many months ago, so I served him since I knew that chances are, he isn't as young as he looks. I would know that about one of my old time customers." he said with a smirk and a wink.

"Dad, you used to come here?" Omen asked while he was in his father's grasp.

"Yes, before I was with Sonic. Now let's go." Shadow said with gritted teeth, wanting to get out of the situation as soon as possible.

While they were walking back to the house, Omen looked miserable, his wrist was in Shadow's tight grip "Shadow, I don't want to be a dad. I don't want to live like an adult. Why can't I just tell them to get abortions and leave me alone or something." Omen grumbled.

"Because they want to keep the babies and every child needs both parents." Shadow told him.

"I was only brought up by one 'parent' and that was Black Doom and… I think we all know that if it were just me and Sonic, I would be fine." Omen scoffed. Shadow gave him his son a death glare, he only looked angry but in truth he was hurt.

"Maybe if I just… kill them, this would all go away." Omen pondered aloud. Shadow stopped on the spot, which in turn yanked Omen back and brought them both to a stand still.

"Please Omen, tell me that what you just said was just a joke." Shadow said sounding nervous.

"No, it wasn't. I don't love them, that was a one night stand, I was as drunk as anything. What happened between them meant nothing, I don't even remember it!" Omen snapped.

"Well, killing isn't and answer. That's something that Black Doom would tell you to do. But not me, not us. We don't kill anyone who gets on our nerves." Shadow hissed. "You are one messed up person." he added with hatred. "And it's all my fault for selling you to Black Doom." Shadow said sadly and looked away in shame.

"Selling? What are you on about?" Omen asked sounding nervous about what his father had just said.

"Black Doom never told you, did he? He was looking for the perfect offspring from me, once he told me that he sent me home and I bumped into Sonic, we fell in love I gave him my immortality, something that was forbidden by Black Doom. Soon after we were captured by Black Doom and separated because I had broken his rule and I wouldn't be able to give him that offspring like he had demanded off of me." Shadow began to explain sounding shameful.

Omen listened carefully, no one had ever told him how his parents met or got together and how he was brought into existence. "I couldn't stand being away from Sonic, the thought of living in as a prisoner for all eternity without him tore my heart into a million pieces. So… I asked Black Doom to give us one more time together… just one more hour." Shadow said sounding distressed. "So… he did… and that's when I made Sonic pregnant… without his permission, it was a risk, I didn't know if it would be possible."

Omen's eyes widened, his was realising the point of the story. "Nine months later, Sonic begins crying with agony, he was in labour. I demand to see him and help him so Doom brings me to him. Sonic went through hours of pain and then… he gives birth to you." Shadow said and swallowed hard as though he felt tears coming. "Black Doom, took you from us without a word and sent us home, Sonic was devastated, I felt like a demon, I had sold our baby… for our freedom."

Omen was silent, he felt sickened. "So, I am responsible for you bad behaviour, I let Black Doom do this to you. I let my son get turned into a monster." Shadow said, tears began to fall from his eyes. "It's all my fault and to see you do the same thing to your children, Omen, would hurt me even more. You can't let them down like I let you down." Shadow said desperately. "And you can't let down those girls like I did to Sonic."

Omen then leant in to hug Shadow, they both hugged each other tightly. "Okay dad, I promise, I won't let any of them down. And I won't let you down." Omen said sounding sincere.

"Thank you son… I love you. I want you to do well in life, which is why I get to angry when you do stuff like this, because I don't want you to end up unhappy." Shadow explained calmly.

"Let's go home. We need to sort out my new life." Omen said and they both headed towards the house.

**Thanks for reading. I supposed I could continue this with yet another story if I was to get another idea.**

**Lucy Labrador**


End file.
